HISTORIA
by Sofia0090
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que perder? No, él no había nacido para eso, para resignarse… para simplemente aceptar No. La oscuridad gano, solo queda un camino, cambiar el pasado para un nuevo futuro "Para ganar tengo que perder" REY & KYLO REN


Hola amigos! Les traigo esta nueva historia que va para largo, el amor en esta ocasión empezara diferente entre estos dos hermoso personajes ya que Ren ya siente algo por ella y Rey no lo sabe, la trama es diferente y me emociona porque escribiré sobre otras relaciones del universo de star wars que me gustan mucho tales como LEIA Y HAN, ANAKIN Y PADME también sobre YODA y muchos mas, ojala les guste tanto como a mi este nuevo proyecto, déjenme sus comentarios

DISFRUTEN =)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Por qué tenía que perder?

No, él no había nacido para eso, para resignarse… para simplemente aceptar

No.

Giro su rostro y la observo, ahí de pie con su cabello al viendo su atuendo claro y sus ojos desafiantes.

Era ella, era Rey.

¿Ese era el pago? ¿Ese era el castigo?

Por inercia esgrimió su sangre y una luz roja lleno su rostro.

Sintió que el abismo se abría a sus pies y el gustoso y por voluntad propia caía y se hundía, no fue capaz de mover un musculo intento hablar pero su garganta seca y su saliva amarga no se lo permitieron.

-Ben…

"¿Ben?" "¿Quién es Ben?

Ben era un chico idiota lleno de miedos e inseguridad, indigno de un potencial heredado con grandeza, era un Jedi patético y sin fuerza, no. El renuncio a ese nombre, él era Kylo…Kylo Ren.

-No vine a pelar… vine a decirte algo

-Ya lo sé, sé que murió.

La observo cambiar su semblante y su sable se esgrimió iluminando su rostro de azul.

-¿Pensaste que no lo sabía?

-Pensé que todavía quedaba algo humando en ti

-Quedaba… pero tú lo destruiste

-Era tu madre…

-No significaba nada para mi

Sus ojos castaños lo miraron confundido

-Si hubieras venido conmigo…

-Jamás hubiera ido contigo, llevas un camino que yo no puedo seguir… jamás hubiera abandonado a mis amigos

Algo ardió dentro de el.

-¿Tus amigos? Esas ratas inmundas e insignificantes….

Ella sonrió pero el gesto no llego a su mirada.

-No espero que lo entiendas

-Lo entiendo muy bien, los preferiste a ellos.

-No tenía por qué elegir…pudiste venir…pudiste elegir otro camino

-Ya nada de eso importa, voy a destruirte, a la resistencia ¡ A TODOS!

Grito sacando toda su amargura hacia esa mujer, Rey se colocó en posición de ataque más de repente una profunda perturbación en la fuerza la hizo desconcentrarse y parpadear, un dolor se extendió por su cuerpo y unas profundas ganas de llorar la embargaron, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kylo Ren , el sonreía con la mirada llena de maldad.

-Lo logre

Rey lo entendió todo

-No…

Su voz salió de sus labios en un susurro endeble, las lágrimas brotaron sin poder detenerlo, el vacío y el dolor se extendían por su cuerpo de una manera casi exponencial. La soledad la embargaba, ese hombre de piedra, la miro con la felicidad y el triunfo infectando sus ojos obscuros, tan negros como su alma.

-Si.. Otra vez Rey, otra vez estas sola

-No…

-Yo los mate, estas aquí porque yo quise que asi fuera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su mundo se caía a pedazos, fue una idiota, una ingenua que acudió por una llamada de conciencia hacia la princesa, por una promesa absurda, por un último intento.

Que caro pagaría ese error, aprovecharon su descuido y la resistencia había desaparecido, su alma adolorida lo sabía, no sentía a Poe, Finn no había rastro de nadie, sintió el impacto de miles de voces silenciadas.

"No" "NO"… "No"…

-Si.. otra vez Rey, otra vez estas sola

-No…

-Yo los mate, estas aquí porque yo quise que asi fuera.

Él sonreía con tanta maldad con tanta burla, de un solo golpe toda su tristeza se convirtió en un odio corrosivo hacia él, hacia su cabello obscuro, su sable y su maldita religión, esgrimio su sable con un verdadero deseo de venganza, si lo mataba, si acababa con el….

La sonrisa de Kylo Ren se hizo más grande y se posiciono para luchar con su rival mas antes de que su cerebro ordenara a sus brazos moverse, Rey ataco y solo sus rapidos reflejos lo salvaron de una muerte segura, se sorprendió de la energía que ella desprendía, sonrió disfrutando de la situación, estaba sola.

Otro golpe pero esta vez estaba listo, chispas salieron de los sables de luz al encontrarse, el sable lastimo el brazo izquierdo de Rey pero ella parecía no notarlo es como si su cuerpo fuera ahora inmune al dolor.

Un giro y quedaron de frente luchando fuerza con fuerza con desarmar al otro, negro y castaño se enfrentaban con miradas que cortaban, de pronto un destello los cegó y los hizo caer hacia atrás, se hizo el silencio.

Ren se levantó con rapidez en posición de defensa pensando que se trataba de una treta de Rey, era imposible que la Resistencia hubiera venido a ayudarla, esos estorbos ya no existían, sus ojos chocaron con la imagen de un ser verde y pequeño que se apoyaba en un bastón bastante viejo.

-Esperar a que Rey despierte debemos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
